


The Haunting of the Angel's Bookshop

by DarkAngel2891



Series: The Haunted Family [1]
Category: Good Omens
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Comfort, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghost teenager, Ghosts, It's hard to grow up when you're stuck at 17, M/M, Mild Agnst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Silly, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Teenagers can be brats, accidentally, sorta becoming parents?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel2891/pseuds/DarkAngel2891
Summary: Aziraphale gets a box of random books, most are just the usual donation haul but one comes with it's own ghost. Now there's a ghost living in the bookshop and she doesn't plan on leaving anytime soon. Adventures ensue.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Haunted Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022731
Comments: 65
Kudos: 84





	1. The Girl in the book.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multiple chapter story it'll probably not be that long but we'll see.  
> I wanted to write a ghost story involving my favorite characters. The Them probably won't really show up until the end. But again we'll see.

Slight Canon divergence in that Crowley and Aziraphale are in a relationship before the end of the world.

**1958**

* * *

Crowley sauntered into the bookshop box of chocolates in hand he smiled to himself as the door opened for him. The shop lights blinked in greeting him, Walking through the shop he called out to Aziraphale.

"Angel?!"

"I'm in the back dearest!" Aziraphale's lovely voice called back to him. 

Crowley entered the backroom to see Aziraphale pouring over a case of books.

He slid up to Aziraphale and hugged his plush angel, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he looked at the contents of the box. There were multiple bad romance novels, two cookbooks. A set of Lord of the Rings books and one blue leather bound book that didn't have a title on it. He nuzzled Aziraphale's neck and tried to tempt him away from his task but Aziraphale would not be deterred. He simply gave Crowley a kiss back and shooed him to the sofa. 

Crowley watched as his Angel flitted about putting the books in what to some might seem like random places, but it made sense to him. 

He had found a place for every one of the books except for the leather one. He opened the book and began to read before shutting it with a small squeak, putting it down on the coffee table he headed to make some tea. 

"S'wrong Angel? Is it pornography?" Crowley smirked as Aziraphale brought him his own cup.

"It's the diary of a young lady. Didn't feel right prying into her life." Aziraphale gave a small smile. 

Crowley just smirked, "A diary? Of a young lady? I bet it's filled with all sorts of great stuff. Boys, school, shoplifting make-up and all that." Crowley snacthed up the book and opened it to read, Aziraphale huffed and reached for it. 

"Really Crowley, it's rude to pry." 

"Demon." Was all Crowley said in response, continuing to read the book. Aziraphale just grumbled.

"It would be proper to try and find her return it-." 

"She's dead." Crowley cut him off, he looked up at him and saw the brief flash of sadness in his eyes. 

"Dead?" Aziraphale asked. 

Crowley nodded and held out the diary. 

"She's been dead for a long while." 

Aziraphale put on his reading glasses and read the passage on the page. It was the last passage written in the book. 

_ December 1915 _

_ It won't be long before this illness claims my life. I can feel myself growing weaker as the days go by, each a struggle to go on. I live in pain with only Nurse Rikkers to ease it with drugs that make my head spin. I suppose I should be upset that I didn't get to live very long. But then my life has never been what I hoped it to be. I write this passage not to curse the world for it's coldness. Nor do I seek to challenge the way I fit into it. I write this because I just wanted proof that I existed, that I was more than just a statistic for some medical book. I don't know if there's a hereafter or anything, but I just want someone to know that I'm gone.  _

_ Cadence Abbee, 17. _

Aziraphale could feel the resignation of the words, the disappointment of a life cut short before she even had a chance to live it. Tears gathered in his eyes as he scanned over the other passages. They began to spill as the passages revealed what she went through.

Aziraphale felt the book gently removed from his grasp as Crowley knelt in front of him. Crowley put the book down on the sofa with great care.

"You all right Angel?" He asked, brushing his tears away. 

"I'm fine my dear, just being silly. The poor thing was so alone though." He said, twisting his hands.

"Angel there's nothing either one of us can do for her, She's been gone for over forty years now. She's probably in heaven where she's living her paradise. Now I brought you some chocolates and I think you should eat them. Only the best of course." 

He held out the box of decadent sweets, Aziraphale wiped his eyes and took it. Opening it and selecting a raspberry creme he bit into it and moaned at the taste. 

Crowley grinned, enjoying the display with growing arousal. By the time Aziraphale was halfway through the box he couldn't hold himself back any more. He nuzzled his way into Aziraphale's lap and started to kiss him. Nibbling at his ear he started to kiss his way down his Angel's neck and was starting to undress him when a voice startled them both. 

"Could you please move me to another room?" 

Crowley yelped as Aziraphale lept up causing him to fall to the ground. Aziraphale's eyes were shot wide as the air shimmied on the sofa. The figure of a young woman appeared next to where they were sitting. She was petite with dark brown hair in a wavy bob and hazel eyes, a blush creeped across her round face and slightly crooked nose, she was wearing an old fashioned white dress. Aziraphale was sputtering something fierce so Crowley pulled himself up from the floor. 

"W-who are you?" He demanded pointing a clawed finger at her. 

There was something off about her she didn't have a scent he recognized. Most humans either smell of sin or virtue, the strength of it reflective of their actions. Demons and Angels had scents as well but this girl had no scent. She smelled of nothing, the girl shifted as she sat on the sofa. Aziraphale was still sputtering and turning red. Crowley snarled at the girl but she just raised an eyebrow and snorted. Her lips pulled into a snarky half smile. 

"I'll ask you one more time girl, who are you and how did you get in here?" Crowley was prepared to strike out at her when he noticed something. 

The girl's form flickered and he realized that he could see the sofa through her. She was sitting on it but it was as if the sofa didn't know someone was there. 

The girl gave a dramatic sigh as she propped her head on her hand. Elbow sitting on her knee.

"Well I wasn't the one who dragged my book here. That was someone else, and I didn't put it next to you two when you decided to go at it with each other."

Aziraphale noticed her smile mimicked Crowley's when he was being bratty. It was endearing to look at, he also noticed that she seemed to radiate from the diary. 

"Are you the owner of the diary?" He asked finally getting control of his voice.

She smiled at him.

"The one and only, I have to say this place is a lot more interesting than the last place I was at. Don't get to see much of anything when you're stuck in someone's attic. Except mice that bite at your pages and leave behind certain odors." She sighed again, her eyes flashing darkly. 

Crowley stared at her taking in the information given.

"You're Cadence Abbee?" He asked, his voice growing a little softer.

"Yes, I apologise for interrupting your fun." She wiggled her eyebrows. "I just wanted to give you some privacy. Thing is I can't move my book on my own. Definitely wouldn't have stuck around that damned attic if I could." 

She finished her voice reflecting her distaste for the cold damp place she had spent so long in. 

Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other wondering what they should do about the girl. Clearly she couldn't leave of her own accord and she didn't want to be in the room while they were **"having fun"** with each other. Aziraphale felt that it would be his angelic duty to assist her to the next place, but he really wanted to get back to what he was doing. He went over and picked up her diary, grasping it gently he motioned for her to follow. She smiled and slipped back between the covers and he walked out into the main room. 

"Look at all the books!" Her excited voice carried from her book.

"Any requests for where you'd like to be put?" Aziraphale asked. 

"Anywhere is fine, I can't actually pick anything up but just being around them is enough." 

Aziraphale frowned at the sad tone in her voice. Looking back to the backroom where Crowley was most definitely getting impatient, he performed a small miracle to allow her to pick things up. 

"So long as you are careful with them you may read them as much as you like. I'll just put your book here, there that's the ticket." He said placing the blue diary on a shelf. The air shimmered again as she appeared and with a tentative hand picked up a copy of "Huckleberry Finn." 

She smiled at him and began to read as he vanished into the backroom. Locking the door behind him. 

Cadence thought to herself, this was definitely the most interesting place she's ever lived. She'd definitely be sticking around.


	2. The Serpent and the ghost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Cadence spend sometime together while Aziraphale is away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting this at five because I'm not sure how much I'm going to come up with beyond what I already have. I might increase the chapters or something. I hope you all enjoy my story. Now let's get on with the next story. This is going to be Crowley and Cadence, Aziraphale is away atm.

**1958**

* * *

Crowley was roused from his slumber by a clattering sound followed by a curse.

"Damn." Cadence's voice carried over to the aisle he was currently sleeping in, his snake form curled up into a tight coil enjoying a patch of sunbeam. 

He tucked his head under his coils and tried to go back to sleep but he was startled awake by a shout followed by the sounds of a stack of books falling. He turned back into his human form and went over to see Cadence cleaning up the mess she had made. She had grabbed and righted almost all of the books except for one that she struggled to reach. Her fingers stretched out desperately trying to grab it but she stopped just short of it. 

Crowley was puzzled as to why she didn't move closer. He bent and picked it up and held it out to her. 

"You know just because Aziraphale is away on business doesn't mean you can manhandle his books." He said as she stacked the books checking for any damages before putting them in a different spot. 

"I was just trying to reach that one." She pointed at the "Anne of Green Gables" book. 

Crowley eyed her but picked up the book and handed it to her. She lit up with a wide smile and gently took the book from him. Taking a minute to smell it, she wandered back over to the shelf her diary was on and sat on the floor. 

Crowley walked up to her, he had to ask before she actually opened the book. He learned the hard way to not disturb a bibliophile when they've just started to read. 

"Are you even comfortable on the floor?" He asked, Aziraphale made a point to never put anything anyone could sit on anywhere in the shelves. It might encourage them to stay and manhandle his precious books! 

She looked up and shrugged her shoulders. 

"Eh, can't really feel enough to be uncomfortable anyways." 

She was about to open the book up but Crowley was still curious. 

"That book was on a table easily at your height. So why didn't you get it yourself?" He asked, she gave a small huff but answered him. 

"I can't go more than a couple of feet away from my diary. I am bound to it, and I've already read all the books near me." With a distracted wave she gestured to the two shelves. 

One behind her, where her diary lay and the one in front of her. Crowley nodded and she began to read, he noticed that she mouthed the words as she read them, and Heaven if that wasn't adorable. 

He decided to go back to napping and leave her to her reading. He wasn't sure how long it had been but he heard a soft voice call to him.

"Mr.Crowley?" 

Cadence called him a couple more times before he actually responded. 

"What's up Casper?" He said sauntering over to her shelf. 

"It's Cadence, I was wondering if you would grab me a couple more books. I've finished this one." She said placing the Green Gables book on the shelf in front of her. 

She looked at him, her eyes glittered. 

"Umm sure kid, just point out the ones you want." He said, she smiled and lit up like the sky at dawn as he handed her the books she wanted. 

He felt like he was going soft, but whenever she smiled at him. When he watched as she tucked into a book he couldn't help but think of his Angel. She shared the same zeal for books as Aziraphale did, and apparently she could read as fast as well. He had a feeling that if he didn't think of something that she would constantly be asking him to fetch her books. And he wouldn't be able to say no, because he was weak to those sunbeam eyes and soft smiles. He pulled at his imagination, he could just move her diary. But eventually he would have to move it again and again. He didn't fancy that, suddenly he got an idea. What if he expanded the parameters of her diary? 

Yes! That could work! 

"Hey Casper!" He said excitedly. 

She looked up at him, nose crinkling at the name. 

"What?" She said.

"I've got an idea." He said. 

Before she could respond or anything he snapped his fingers and a shiver ran through her. She stared at him with a confused look on her face. 

"What did you do?" She asked, looking like she'd want to return to her book. 

Crowley smirked.

"Try to reach that table, well go on then." He waved his hand and she just stared at him. 

He didn't leave, she stood up and walked past him eager to get him to leave so she could get back to her reading. She let out a shocked sound when she was able to reach the table without any resistance. 

"What the?" She said walking around the table and lovingly stroking all the books she could touch. 

"I expanded your restrictions, now you can go anywhere in the shop." He responded. 

"Thank you so much!" She was practically squealing with glee. 

"Well it's just, I didn't want you to be bugging me for books while I was sleeping." Crowley said as he turned to go find another sunny place to sleep.

She just gave him another smile and wandered off to explore the rest of the shop. 

Aziraphale came back to find her sitting in the front window surrounded by stacks of books. Only a couple feet away from her was a familiar black and scarlet serpent. Fast asleep and seemingly enjoying listening to her read aloud.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are enjoyed and Constructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Tea with a ghost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale sits down for a spot of tea with a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning into a bigger piece than I intentionally intended. I hope you all enjoy.

_. _ **1960**

* * *

Despite his better judgement Aziraphale had come to enjoy Cadence's presence at his shop. At first she would only show up every few days, she didn't bother him or Crowley when they retreated to the back room. Or up to the flat above the shop as they both felt it uncomfortable to get up to things with the chance of her being there. She was cautious at first but soon shed her nervousness and she turned out to be quite chatty. They were in the shop Aziraphale was drinking tea and talking about life back then. Cadence was chatting away about the fashions of her time period when she paused and went silent. 

"Sorry" she said in a small voice. 

Aziraphale's face morphed with confusion. "Sorry for what my Dear Child?" 

"Sorry for talking too much." She looked down at her hands.

Aziraphale steeled, how many times had this girl been shut down for speaking her mind? How often had she been forced to remain quiet when she had so much to say? He put down his cup and looked directly at her.

"My Dear Child, if I can listen to Crowley chat away about whatever pops into their head. I most certainly don't have a problem listening to you. In fact I rather enjoy our talks, it's quite nice to finally have someone who actually wants to talk about the books I have." 

Cadence looked up and smiled softly as Aziraphale told her of Jane Austen. Listening with the same relish that she spoke with.

* * *

_ August 17, 1914.  _

_ How I wish that Father John had been drafted, then he could have died in the war instead of Oliver and Edmund. It's not fair, why should he get to live when they didn't? Edmund might have been a trouble maker and gotten in trouble with the law. But stealing smokes and food hardly seems worth dying for compared to what Father John has done. This community praises Father John, they worship him and send their children to him. Don't they know? Aren't they aware of what he has done to those children? What he continues to do? I can't watch as more of his "favorites" get called to his office after hours. No one else will do anything, So I will. _

* * *

Aziraphale found that Cadence was just as protective of the books as he was. The great part about her being a ghost was it allowed her to bend certain laws of physics. He smiled when a greasy woman tried to paw at his signed Oscar Wilde and it vanished from her touch just seconds before her greasy fingers touched it. This happened twice more before she bolted out of the shop. Cadence peeked out from the shelf, cheeky smile on her face as she wiggled the vanishing tomes in her hands.

Yes he was becoming very fond of her, one day she would have to move on or be sent on. Until then he would enjoy what time they had with her.


	4. Biscuits and Holy Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadence settling in with her *parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fun to write and I hope people are enjoying it. I'm still not sure how many chapters this will be but I've got a few stories I'm thinking of for them. 
> 
> Somewhere along the way either Aziraphale or Crowley miracled it to where she could ingest food and drink. No one knows who it was though.

_ April 10th, 1907. _

_ Another adopter came today. Didn't even look twice at me. I can hardly blame them I guess, nobody wants a broken kid. Even the factories and farms wouldn't take in someone with a limp and weak lungs. The sisters are planning a trip to the countryside next week. I wonder if we'll see the ocean? Zachary was crying the other night after returning from helping Father John, he won't say why. Father John is creepy, I don't like the way he stares at us. _

* * *

1961

* * *

  


The fight was what it was always about, Crowley wanted Holy Water and Aziraphale refused to budge. Crowley stormed out of their lives and Cadence didn't take it well, she glared silently at Aziraphale as they watched Crowley leave. 

  


"If all you're going to do is glare young lady you can do that in your book." Aziraphale shot at her. 

  


She threw a contemptuous look at him before shrieking and storming away to hide in her pages. Popping the lights out as she went. 

  


Aziraphale groaned heavily and miracled them repaired. He went to the backroom and locked the door, he began to sob bitterly. After a few hours of self pity he wiped his eyes and decided to make some tea. Preparing two cups he pulled down some biscuits and set some on a plate. 

  


"Cadence?" He said approaching her shelf, all he got in return was a creaking of the wooden shelves. 

  


"Cadence, I'm sorry." The wood creaked louder. 

  


"You have every right to be upset with me, I shouldn't have lashed out at you over my frustration at Crowley." Aziraphale set the tea and *biscuits on the table Crowley had gotten for her. He gently brushed her shelf before retreating. "I do hope you'll come talk to me soon, I do love talking to you my dear child." 

  


Aziraphale closed up the shop and set about to do his books, hopefully this time he wouldn't be suspected of murder. He pretends not to hear the rustle of pages and the clink of porcelain.

  


He doesn't know how long it takes but eventually there's a knock on the door. 

  


"You can come in." Aziraphale says putting down his pin and looking up to see Cadence walking in, a slight limp in her step. She still looks upset as she sits down on the *chair.

  


Aziraphale takes off his glasses and lays them down, He waits for her to speak. 

  


"How come you wear reading glasses? Aren't you an angel?" She asks, absentmindedly running her hand through the arm of the chair.

  


"I suppose I just like them, Brings the whole look together." He replies fidgeting with them. 

  


"Why won't you budge on giving **Mom the Holy Water?" She asks hazel eyes bore into his core. 

  


Aziraphale threw a scathing look of his own.

"I'm not going to hand them a suicide pill. I don't know why they would think I would want to do that?" Aziraphale was about to cry again.

  


"I think you're not seeing it from their perspective." Cadence shot back. "Why would they want to kill themselves if they're already so happy with you?" She stared him down, he was about to speak when she cut him off.

  


"All I'm trying to say is maybe trust them, I don't think Mom wants to leave you anywhere." She finished speaking and got up to peruse the shelves. Leaving Aziraphale to think about it by himself, he wagered that she made a good point.

* * *

  


1967

* * *

  


"What the Heavens do you mean by that?" Crowley snipped in confusion. 

  


"By what dearest?" Aziraphale attempted to play coy. 

  


"I go too fast for you? What the devil are you talking about?"

  


"I mean you drive like a maniac and I'm not looking to be discorperated. Especially not this quarter, I shudder to think of having to explain that on the paperwork. Plus how long it would take to get back, I don't think Cadence would forgive me." 

  


At the mention of Cadence, Crowley's face fell a little. 

  


"How is Casper the teenage ghost?" He asked, a nervous tone in his voice.

  


Aziraphale gave a wry grin and sighed, "She's doing all right, She misses you so. Do come over soon, she's not the only one who misses you." 

Aziraphale got out and headed back to his shop, he heard the Bentley accelerate and take off. 

Crowley sauntered into the shop two boxes of chocolates in his hands, as he did he had to duck as a biscuit tin sailed with lethal speed into the wall, spilling open and showering him with the sweet treats.

  


"Oi!" He said as another tin hit him on the arm. 

"What's this all about?" He really has to duck as a chair slams into the wall behind him. It's at this point that Aziraphale finally steps in.

  


"Cadence dear, please don't damage my chairs. They're older than you." Aziraphale gives a smirk to Crowley as he dusts off the biscuit crumbs. 

Crowley sees the hem of a white dress disappear around the corner as Cadence stalks off to sulk in her diary.

  


Aziraphale gives him a kiss and takes the box Crowley holds out to him. 

  


"Go talk to her." He nudges Crowley towards her shelf Crowley responds with a nervous smile.

  


"Casper?" He says softly, the shelf teeters as he approaches it. 

  


"Come on luv, I know you're listening." He sets the chocolates down on her table. "I've brought you your favorites. Made sure they left out the maple ones." Crowley waits, the shelf creaks loudly. "Please talk to me, Casper." Finally the light shimmers as she comes out of hiding. Her face is one of youthful anger, she sneers at him.

  


"Casper I can ex-" He begins.

  


"Six years! Six years you don't show up once, not a letter or card or even a phone call! You just left us without anything." Her voice louder than usual. She's crying now her form flickering with the lights as she does. 

  


"I know, but I'm back now." He offers, if looks could kill.(well she might be able to, she could probably topple a few shelves when she's upset.) She glares at him, but eventually relaxes. The lights stop flickering and remain steady. 

  


"Don't leave us again, please?" She asks her voice calmer.

  


"I can't promise that Casper, my job may demand I leave for years at a time. But I promise I won't leave without saying anything, and I'll always come back." Cadence nods and accepts this offering. 

Crowley lets out a breath of relief as he heads to the backroom where Aziraphale has set out some wine. Despite the mixed reception it's good to be home.

* * *

  
_ August 22, 1914. _   


  


_ My health failed me, I collapsed before I could go through with my plan. Zachary has expressed interest in it though. He knows all too well what Father John is doing, he will hopefully succeed where I cannot. I hate to drag someone else into this but if they are willing I will not stop.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *She doesn't want to touch the sofa, from their first meeting she can easily guess what's happened on the sofa. 
> 
> **Regardless of how Crowley is presenting at the time they're Mom to her. Aziraphale is Dad or Father of course.
> 
> Cadence's diary entries span a large number of years, so keep in mind that she was 17 in 1915 when she died and the dates above the entries. In 1907 she was about 8 or 9 so her writing is more jumpy like a child of that age.
> 
> Crowley rarely uses her actual name, much like Aziraphale he uses a pet name, the only time he'll use her name is if he's upset or worried for her. The rest of the time she's just Casper.


	5. Musings of a Dead Girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Cadence's past and what brought her to Aziraphale's bookshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the diary entries

_ July 10th, 1914. _

_ It's hard to believe in God when there's so much pain in the world. Father John and the sisters speak of a loving God, a righteous God. But Father John hurts people, how can someone preach of a loving caring God and then turn around and hurt children? Where is God when a child cries out for safety and security? Where is God when a man starves in the streets because all the so called faithful turn a blind eye? I can see no god, not when his followers are so hypocritical. _

* * *

**1915**

* * *

Cadence can't rest-not to mean she can't sleep, ghosts don't sleep anyways. No, she can't rest because she is afraid. In her life she learned of God and the church but, she didn't believe any of it because of the pain she saw, pain she felt. Cadence saw no evidence of God until she died herself.  


* * *

Alone in her hospital bed diary clutched in her hands, she felt the siren's call of Death. She saw him standing there at the edge of her vision. He beckoned to her stretching out his skeletal hand to take hers. 

  


_ "Come child, you are at the end. Judgement awaits you."  _ Death's raspy voice called out to her and fear gripped her weak heart. 

  


When she felt unsafe in Abbey she would run and hide, stuffing herself in the darkest smallest of spaces. She panicked and sought to hide herself again, as her spirit let go of her mortal body she clawed out clinging to whatever she could grab. Her diary filled with so much of her was the only solid item she touched. She climbed into it's pages binding herself to it. 

  


Death was not unfamiliar with some spirits doing this. He pointed at her.

  


_ "You hide away hoping to delay the inevitable, and so I shall leave. But know this child, all damage done to your vessel will be permanent. Eventually we'll meet again and you will face the light. Prepared or not."  _

  


With that he vanished leaving her to her memories. It was interesting to view the world from the diary, it was like looking out of a window. She watched as the staff came and collected her body. They pulled the diary from her grasp and tossed it with little care onto the nightstand next to her bed. They took her body out of the hospital and she never saw it again. 

  


Eventually other staff members came and cleaned up her bed. She felt her diary be picked up and tossed into a box of her meager belongings. The box was carried away and placed on a counter, she could hear people speaking.

  


"What do we do with the girl's stuff?" A gruff male voice said. 

  


"Maybe the orphanage wants it? What's in here anyways?" Another lighter male voice returned.

  


"The orphanage doesn't care. They're not even paying to bury the girl. Her remains will be cremated with the others." Male 1 said, beginning to rifle through the box.

  


All that Cadence ever had was in it. It wasn't much at all. Her diary, a penny whistle, a couple of books that she had read countless times and a butterfly hairpin. The gruff man grabbed the whistle and blew into it, it's hard to make a penny whistle sound horrid but he somehow managed it. He also took her hairpin, the one that Noel had given her.

  


"Cute, I think my Bernadette would like this." Gruff man said.

  


"It's not wise to steal from the dead. Alan." 

  


"Yeah like I'm going to be afraid of a sickly ghost girl. You're too superstitious Conner." Alan replied, twanging the end of the pin.

  


Cadence wanted to lash out and snatch it from him. She felt the world flip over as the box tipped slamming onto the ground and sending her diary sailing across the floor to rest hidden under a shelf. She could hear Conner chastise Alan to pick up the box and put the stuff back. 

  


They must not have noticed her diary was missing from the box. Footsteps retreated and she saw nothing, retreating further into her pages she knew only darkness.

* * *

1935

* * *

Cadence didn't know how long she was stuck under the shelf but eventually she felt her diary move. Coming back to awareness she felt a small hand grab her diary and pull it forward. 

  


The face of a young boy looked down at her. 

  


"This isn't my ball." He said, in a cracking voice indicating the cusp of puberty. Still he stuck the book under his arm and reached down again to try and find his prize.

  


"Thomas Gilagan, get out from under there this instant." A nurse bustled over grabbing the boy and dragging him up. 

  


"Wait. Mrs.Rikkers! I'm trying to get my ball." Thomas tried to pull his arm from the grasp of the nurse but if this was the same Nurse Rikkers that Cadence knew there was no escaping her grip. 

  


Nurse Rikkers had aged in her twenty years at the hospital. She had seen war and pandemics and another there was talk of another war in Germany. 

  


"Now you get back to bed, you need to rest up. The more rest you get the sooner you'll get better" Nurse Rikkers fluffed the boys pillows Thomas's face fell. 

  


"When can I go home?" He said his voice tinged with boredom.

  


The Nurse sighed, "Rest and you'll be closer to going home." She handed the boy some pills and tucked him in. 

  


Thomas was too awake to sleep, he pulled the book out and dusted it off. Opening it he began to read. He read with a curious eye, maybe Cadence should feel exposed but it felt nice for someone to see her. She watched the boy as he mouthed the words out. Something was nagging her though she swore she could see a black mark on the boy's chest. It worried her, while she was musing she heard the boy exclaim.

  


"Wow, I didn't know girls could kiss girls. If girls can kiss girls does that mean boys can kiss boys?" Thomas whispered to the book. 

  


Now Cadence felt shy, he was reading that part. She had done more than kiss Noel. Feeling too exposed she commanded the diary to close, Thomas let a surprised cry at this. Cadence decided that he'd read enough he couldn't be allowed to read further.

  


"Who are you?" His voice squeaked out.

  


It was then that she realized that she was visible, she just decided to go with it.

  


"I'm the girl in the diary, that you didn't ask permission to read." She stated.

  


"I'm sorry, I didn't know..I, wait how'd you get in here without opening the door?" His voice sounded like he was trying too hard to be brave.

  


Cadence smiled at him. He really was a sweet looking boy, he had chestnut brown hair and warm brown eyes. His body was caught between childhood and puberty making the limbs stretched and gangly but the rest of him was still small. 

  


"I'm a spooky ghost." She wiggled her fingers at him with a small laugh. 

  


Thomas's face went white but Cadence was quick to assure him that she meant no harm. 

He didn't read her diary again but asked her about her life. She didn't tell him everything but some stuff she talked to him about.

  


They got along well, she only came around at night. Thomas was smart enough not to tell anyone that he was talking to a ghost. He kept her diary in his nightstand.

  


Their friendship lasted for about a month until Thomas got worse. He stopped breathing in the middle of the night and no matter what was done he wouldn't wake up. She saw him again then, Death.

He reached a hand out to Thomas who didn't take too long to accept he was dead. It's like that when you spend your life in the hospital. Like Cadence he wasn't surprised by his end, unlike her though he went willingly with Death. He held out his other hand beckoning Cadence to come with him. 

  


She was afraid so she hid away in her diary again. She was found by his parents who packed her away with the rest of their son's belongings. She was packed into a box and stored in an attic, the years went by and more stuff was added to the box as well. She remained trapped in the attic mice would bite at her pages and it would leave holes and rips in her dress.

* * *

1958

* * *

"What's in it?" A woman's voice asked, as her husband came down from the attic with a wooden box in his hands.

  


"Looks like some toys and a couple of books. We could give the toys to the Joneses, but I don't think they'll want the books. They're rather old and brittle looking." The husband's voice replied. 

  


A lovely dark skinned woman peeked into the box she pulled out the diary and inspected it. 

  


"Hmm, I here's there's a bookshop in Soho that specializes in old books. We could drop them off there, we could even toss in the books we don't want." She said to her husband.

  


With that more books were added to the box and soon they were placed in what Cadence guessed must be a car. Although it looked vastly different than the few she had seen when she was alive. The box was picked up and she heard the tinkling of a bell.

  


"Hello dears, what can I do for you today." A terse sounding voice said, it didn't sound thrilled to see them.

  


"We were looking for someone to take these old books off our hands." The wife said hefting the box onto the counter.

  


The voice changed to one of radiant warmth. 

  


"I'd love to." It said.

  


"How much for this book?" The husband's voice said. 

  


"Let's see…..An Oscar Wilde second edition...hmmm I would sell it for a thousand pounds." The warmth had left the voice.

  


"Ouch.. that's pricey." He responded.

  


"That's my offer, take it or leave it." The voice had an edge to it.

  


"That's alright, we'll be going now." The wife interjected and the bell sounded again. 

  


Cadence felt the warm presence approach her.

  


"Well let's get a good look at what little wonders you all are." He moved the box to the backroom and started meticulously reading each one and running a gloved loving hand over the covers. Inhaling the scent of each one and spending at least 30 minutes reading each one. 

  


The warm presence was soon joined by another presence. This one seemed cold but the voice on it was rich with love and affection. She felt warm hands pick her up and she got a good look at the beings. Cadence could feel right away that they weren't human. The being holding her looked angelic, he had golden hair. Rosy cheeks that dimpled as he smiled. His eyes were a bright but soft blue, he opened her diary to read a page. Only to shut it as quickly as he did claiming that he didn't want to invade her privacy. 

She liked this, the other being looked like a man but had fire red hair past his shoulders. He was different then the previous being, he felt dark and sinister. But the way he was looking at the other being spoke of deep passionate love. He picked her diary up and read a few pages while the other one chastised him. They discovered that she was dead rather quickly and the warm being started to cry as he read the rest of her diary. 

She watched the other being comfort him and soon they were on each other. She felt like things were about to get pornographic so she had to speak up. 

  


It was rather funny to hear them both squeal in shock and after explaining the situation they were kind enough to move her. The Angel as she came to know him. performed a miracle as he called it that permitted her to actually move and touch things. For the first time in her existence she felt like she might have a home.

* * *

_ August 25, 1914. _

_ Zachary's plan didn't work. Father John is in the hospital now and for once I am grateful for having to spend about ten years of my life here. You learn a lot of things at a hospital. Especially when nobody thinks you're paying attention, It will be easy enough tonight. I am again grateful, his room is across the hall from mine. I will not fail. _

  
  



	6. Ghost at Woodstock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one but will lead into a long one tomorrow. Stay tuned for Cadence's past will be revealed and why she's so scared of the afterlife.

**1969 Bethel, N.Y.C**

* * *

"I didn't know the crowd was going to be this big." Cadence said standing next to Crowley.

"It's great isn't it?" Crowley had a smirk on her face. She was done up in black mini-dress hair waist length and flowing free. A beaded headband wrapped around her temples.

"All these wonderful humans pressed together in a festival of hedonistic sins." 

Crowley inhaled the scents of Lust and Gluttony. Two of her favorite scents (a certain Angel may or may not be the driving force behind it.) There was so much of that she felt a little woozy. 

Cadence smiled as the music started to play. Technology had come so far since she had been alive. Phones and electricity were everywhere now instead of just for the rich. 

* * *

She remembered when she tried to make a call on, father's phone (which Mum called outdated and tacky) all Mum had heard from her was screeching static which had caused him to transport himself directly into the shop for fear that there was something wrong. 

It had given father quite the fright and she hasn't been allowed near the phone ever since.

* * *

As they danced and partied along with the others Cadence noticed something. There was a girl in a maxi skirt and peasant blouse. She looked like she was flying high on something. Her eyes were unfocused and she was dancing in a jerky manner. But what really drew her attention was the black spot on her chest. Cadence points this out to Mum. 

Crowley tastes the air around the girl.

"She's taken some bad drugs, I can smell it in her system. Maybe we can-" Crowley was cut off as the girl fell. 

They ran up to her, Cadence tried to see if she was ok but her hands passed right through her. She watched as Mum bent over the girl, her face solemn and focused. There was no saving the girl as Death appeared. 

Crowley took a step back as Death approached the girl's body. He bent down and took her hand, the girl's spirit seemed confused. She looked at him and down at her body. 

"I'm dead?" The girl asked. 

"Yes, you are at the end. It happens to everyone. You must accept that." He said as he sent the girl's spirit off. 

He turned and looked at them. Cadence felt as though he was staring directly at her. Crowley moved in front of her protectively. Death seemed to chuckle. 

"You certainly have made friends in High and Low places. But even they can't keep you from your inevitable fate. All must die, and all must accept death. You know that well, I wonder if your friends know why it is you run from me?" If Death had facial features he would have tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow. 

He vanished into the crowd, searching for the other two on his list. 

As he left Cadence collapsed on the ground. Mum was there beside her talking to her. She shook her head and looked at Crowley, sparkling tears in her eyes. 

"Do you want to leave?" Crowley asked, she nodded and righted herself. Wishing that she could be touched and embraced when her soul felt shredded like this. 

"Let's go home Cadence." Crowley said, they walked away from the Woodstock music festival as it was shutting down multiple blocks and causing a massive amount of minor inconveniences. Crowley wouldn't take credit for the deaths, even though they'd be given to her anyways. 

"Mum?" Cadence finally said as they found themselves at the airport waiting on a flight. 

"Yeah Casper?" Crowley was holding her diary as gently as possible.

Cadence looked up at her with fear in her eyes.

Her voice was small and frightened.

"What happens to the souls of those who have committed murder?"   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were actually two confirmed deaths at Woodstock. One was from some bad Acid(Don't take the brown one.) The other a boy parked his sleeping bag underneath a tractor and you can imagine what happened next.


	7. The sins of the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadence reveals her greatest sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW discussion of sexual abuse of children and murder.

_ September 1st, 1914. _

_ Father John's funeral is today. We're all expected to attend, except for me and Zachary. We watched everyone leave to head to the funeral, we remained silent as they did. Both of us locked into what we have done, I still don't understand why no-one else cared about what he has done. Am I a monster because I don't feel sorrow over him? _

* * *

  
  


Crowley's face whitened at her question. 

"Casper?" His voice was soft and cautious, her form was beginning to flicker rapidly. She was barely there crystal like tears pouring down her face. 

"What happens to those who have killed someone? Where do they go after death?" 

She looked at him eyes pleading for an answer but before he could answer their flight was called. He stood up.

"I think we should talk about this with Aziraphale. I can't answer this alone, let's go home luv." Crowley waits as she retreats into her diary, boarding the plane he wonders how he's going to deal with this.

Cadence didn't come out until they had made it back to the bookshop. He explained what she had asked to Aziraphale and they sat down to talk to her. 

"Cadence, my dear child." Aziraphale watched as she avoided eye contact. 

"Would you please tell us, what's going on? What did you do luv?" Crowley's voice was soft and gentle, not wanting to frighten her. 

Cadence nodded, taking in a deep breath she didn't need. She began to tell them of what happened.

* * *

A large Abbee stood in the middle of the square. It had a decent sized orphanage attached to the chapel. It was the pride of the community and was headed by Father John. A well beloved man who claimed to be chosen from birth to follow God and lead people to him. The community bought it with praise for the man. Cadence was born in 1898 to a woman who had died in childbirth. She had no knowledge of her father, who he was or anything. All she knew she had from him was his eyes, the nuns had said her mom's eyes were brown. She had contracted polio when she was six, it wrecked her lungs and heart. Leaving her weak and vulnerable to illness. It had also damaged her leg muscles which required her to learn how to walk again. It took a year before she was able to return to the orphanage. She had taken to wandering the halls when her lungs made it hard for her to lie down.

Cadence was eight when she noticed that something was wrong about Father John. He would leer at them from his office window, watching them play and go about their days. 

He would call other children into his office late in the evening. None of them looked happy to go but if they said anything they were ignored by the nuns. The nuns told them that they were exaggerating things or not to lie. If they didn't obey they were beaten for it.

This went on for years and when she got older she was able to piece together what was going on. 

Father John was molesting the children he called to his office. He would pick out his favorites and gift them with things like gold rosaries and candy. Cadence tried to bring it to the attention of the nuns but they called her a liar and boxed her ears for it. At mass on Sundays Father John would speak about purity and chastity, he would speak about a loving and just God. It made her sick to hear him spout such lies, there is no way there could be a God. Not when so many suffer in this world, not when the suffering is at the hands of the "Godly".

Cadence met Noel at the orphanage library, her safe place to escape from the nuns. Noel had been given up by her parents who could not afford another child. They had left her with a jeweled butterfly hairpin. Noel was so beautiful. Her dark skin was warm and soft, she smelled of paper and ink. They weren't supposed to fall in love. They weren't supposed to be attracted to each other but they were. When Noel first kissed her she felt like she was floating. They would sneak around corners and into hiding places or volunteer to be working the same job just to be near each other. When they were fifteen they were caught, both were whipped until their backs were bleeding. Noel was sent to a nunnery, Cadence was able to remain because she needed to be near the hospital for her health. It was while she was in the hospital that Nurse Rikkers brought her a letter. It spoke of Noel's love for her and Noel had sworn to return for her when they were eighteen. She left her the butterfly pin to remember her promise. 

Cadence sobbed when Noel left and clung to the pin making sure nothing would ever happen to it. She gladly looked forward to the day when Noel would return.

In the summer of 1914 she had her worst attack yet, she had been left so weak and frail by it Cadence knew in her heart she would not live much longer. She decided that she wouldn't die until she could take out Father John. The war had claimed four of the boys who lived at the Abbee. It wasn't fair that they should all die and that monster would get to live. She had planned to have him fall down the stairs or off the roof asking him to join her for a stroll. He was getting old and tripped more easily, while they were climbing the stairs she had an attack and collapsed. The last thing she registered was his hands touching her. She wanted to slap him away to fend him off but she was too weak. She awoke in her bed, Zachary one of Father John's favorites was sitting next to her. 

"I know what you were trying to do." Zachary spoke, he got up and poured a glass of water for her. 

She took the glass with a cautious smile.

"I just wanted to have company on my walk." 

She responded.

"Don't bullshit me, I know damn well what you were trying to do. I could tell the nuns on you, I could tell the police or the paddies when they get here to take you back to the hospital." 

He pointed at her, his voice a furious whisper. 

She watched him, his body language didn't convey that his anger was at her. 

"Alright maybe you're right but what's it to you?" 

She asked. 

Zachary stared back at her.

"I know all too well what that bastard has done, is doing." He pulled out a gold rosary. Glaring at the damned thing. He clenched it in his hand tightly. "I want to help you. I want to see that bastard dead." A pained far away look in his eyes as she took in what he said. 

Cadence heard the approach of the ambulance and nodded. "Carry each other's burdens, in this you will fulfill the laws of christ." She said as she was taken away. 

Cadence was reading when she heard the nurses and doctors run through the hall, she poked her head out and saw them heading towards the patient entry. Two gurney's were wheeled through the halls. It wasn't until later that night that she was able to glean information from Nurse Rikkers. 

Apparently Father John and Zachary had fallen from the third story balcony. It was a dangerous place to be considering it didn't have a guard rail. Zachary had broken his back but Father John was in critical condition. They weren't sure if he was going to survive. 

They had moved Father John to the room across from hers. Cadence recalled an incident many years ago. A young doctor in training hadn't noticed the large bubble of air as he injected it into the arm of a middle aged man. The poor sod had a heart attack and if the doctor hadn't been in the room when it happened they would have never caught the mistake. 

Cadence waited until the lights were turned down low, she peeked out of her door to see the nurse on night shift reading the newspaper. She ducked back into her room and grabbed a syringe from her night stand. She also took off her brace. Even though it made her gait a little unsteady, walking as quietly as she could she padded across to where Father John was sleeping. His breaths were shallow and ragged, she gripped the bed as she walked closer to him. Holding the syringe up to the light she pulled the plunger down until, There! She could see Father John's eye staring at her. 

Cadence let out a small gasp as he glared at her, her heart was racing and she felt like she was going to be sick. Something told her to flee back to her room. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat as she realized that Father John hadn't moved a muscle. He was staring at her with horrified and panicked eyes. But he couldn't move to speak or cry out. She bit her tongue as she grabbed his arm and injected the bubble of air directly into the vein in his arm. She watched as his eyes contorted with pain he was struggling to breath as his heart began to speed up rapidly before shutting down. It was quick, it was so quick but it looked like it hurt so badly. Cadence turned and ran back out. 

Making it to her room before she collapsed she puked into the garbage can. She shuddered as she expelled the meager contents of her dinner. She wiped her face with her hand and paled at the syringe still in her hand. She tossed it away from her where it slid underneath the dresser in the room. She managed to pull herself back into bed and collapsed in exhaustion. 

They declared the Father deceased early the next morning. They said that his heart must have given out sometime during the night. Last rites were given and his body was wheeled to the morgue with funeral services to be set up. 

The day of the funeral the only residents of the orphanage not attending were Cadence and Zachary who would now be confined to a chair for the rest of his life. They watched everyone leave barely making eye contact with each other and saying nothing.

* * *

Aziraphale wished he could embrace her, he wished he could hold her and let her cry into his shoulder. She looked so terrified, so pained. All he could give her was the truth. 

"What happens when someone who committed murder dies? Where will their soul end up?" She said, trembling. 

"It's very complicated my dear." Aziraphale began.

"They usually wind up in Hell." Crowley said, his voice was rough but he was speaking the truth. 

"Even-even if it was to save someone?" Cadence looked at him. 

"That's where it gets complicated. We're not the ones who ultimately decide who goes where. That St. Peter's department, he's the one who judges souls based on their lives and what they did with those lives. To be honest we're not really sure ourselves what makes or breaks a soul. I just try to encourage the humans to live as pure as possible, if I'm there when they die I can usually bless the soul before it leaves this world." Aziraphale says, looking at Crowley.

"And I encourage them to have fun who cares about the next life." Crowley adds which causes Aziraphale to bat at him. 

This gets Cadence to laugh though and she gives a weak smile.

"Some souls are recycled." Crowley says, both her and Aziraphale looked at him confused.

"Where do you think all those unbaptized babies and kids go? I mean even Hell has standards, if a soul didn't get a chance to truly live one way or the other it gets recycled into the souls waiting to exist." 

"Must you say it like that?" Aziraphale sighs.

"Like what?" Crowley looks at him.

"Like you're separating glass from the rest of the waste. You make it sound so filthy and unrefined." Aziraphale tuts at him. 

"My point is Casper." Crowley ignores Aziraphale. "My point is that you did what you felt you had to after exhausting all other options. I'm sure when you decide that you're ready St. Peter will take that into consideration. I've met him, he is an understanding guy. Funny too, knows some of the dirtiest limericks you've ever heard. Like this one "There once was a man fro-ow!"" Crowley ducked as Aziraphale swung a pillow at him. 

"Do not tell her that one, I could have gone the rest of my existence not knowing that one." He huffs out. 

Cadence laughs a little louder at their bickering.

"There is one last thing I need to know." She says, they stop to look at her. 

"Can you help me find someone I knew when I was alive?"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cadence was never one of Father John's victims. She was just a witness to it. 
> 
> Keep in mind this was 1914 they didn't have heart monitors yet and IV's where still a devloping technology.
> 
> *It was revealed in the past couple of years that priests would mark the boys they were grooming and assualting by giving them gold rosaries and other shiny trinkets. It's a sick and disgusting practice that allowed other priests to mark the boys who would keep quiet about the abuse. Sexual assualts of children is still rampant in the church and instead of bringing justice to the victims they shuffle the priests around. Going as far as to send them to third world countries where there's even less of a way for the victims to speak out.   
> Rainn.org is an excellent source for survivors of sexual abuse. It's not your fault and there are people out there who will listen.   
> .  
> .  
> On the note of adults ignoring abuse or punishing the kids for speaking up this is something that happened to me as a child. I was chastised and called a liar or told I was exaggerating things when I tried to get help.  
> Adults please fucking listen when a child says that someone is hurting them or making them uncomfortable. Listen and pay attention to what they are saying because 9/10 they're telling the truth.


	8. Old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon tea with friends.

Crowley sauntered into Hell it's tight corridors and smell always made him a little nauseous. 

He hated coming down unless he needed to. The claustrophobic corridors packed with the damned and the dead alike. No matter what there was always someone or something touching you, but he had a purpose here besides the quarterly check in. After presenting the Woodstock music festival as his big project he was giving a groaning applause for it. He smiled on his way out before heading to records. Walking into the overstuffed office he approached the desk where a flame demon was working.

"Hello Calcifer, doing horrible I hope?" He smiled at the flickering fire demon. 

Calcifer looked up at him. "Crawly, it's been a century or so since you came in here. What do you want?" The demon asked.

Crowley bit back his retort and grinned at him. 

"Need to pull a couple of files, lost a soul or two and need to finish my business with them." 

Calcifer gave him a look of annoyance.

"Why didn't you get to them before they died? That will be at least three triplicate forms." He grumbled beginning to pull out the paperwork.

"Pass on the forms and I'll make it worth your while." Crowley's rich temptation voice poured over the lesser demon. It was already starting to work, he just needed to sweeten the deal. He pulled out a teddy bear with a blue ribbon. The fire demon perked up at the sight.

"What you got there?" He asked, not looking away from the bear. 

"A beloved child's toy. Filled with childlike innocence and purity. I'll give it to you if you get those files for me." What Crowley hadn't said was that the toy had already been tossed out by a mother cleaning out her son's excess stuff while he was in college. 

The fire demon tried to grab for the toy but Crowley pulled it back. He flared up a little but a glare from the Serpent of Eden stopped him.

"Names?" Calcifer growled out sounding like a fire about to get out of control. 

"A Father John Jameson, London and the other one is a Zachary Abbee also resided in London. Look for dates around 1914" Crowley gave him the names and watched as he left to fetch them. 

The fire demon took his time coming back with a file in hand, he handed to Crowley only to have him scowl. 

"Where's Zachary Abbee?" He growled waving the file in Calcifer's face. 

"Couldn't find him, might not be dead yet. Might be with the wankers upstairs."

Crowley grumbled and tossed the bear at the demon who devoured it with glee, Crackling madly. 

Crowley stalked out of the office and opened the file. 

***Father John Jameson, age when dead 62.**

**Sins, Greed, Sloth, Deceit, Pride. Level of Hell 4(Greed)**

Nothing on the man about pedophilia or assaults, Crowley would have to correct that. He took the third lift to the second floor before getting on the second lift to the fourth floor and took a left at the sea of mansplainers. He jogged up to Toby the honey badger demon and waved at him. 

Toby waved as he approached, he was one of the only demons who respected Crowley's name of choice. 

"Crowley! What brings you to level four?" Toby grinned at him. 

Crowley took in the fields. Souls of those who hoarded their wealth and possessions had stones around their necks, being forced to push them up a buttered hill. Those who spent recklessly on things they didn't need or couldn't afford were having chunks of flesh hacked off and used to make food for the Hellhound puppies. He held out Father John's file.

"A soul has been misplaced. Shouldn't be on this level." Crowley said, handing over the file.

Toby looked it over.

"Seems in order to me, what level should he be on?" He asked.

Crowley grinned.

"He was a pedophile who assaulted multiple children."

Toby grinned even wider as he went to find the bastard. Hell as standard keeps sinners, most of them are tossed into General Population. Meaning that they didn't live a pure enough life to get into Heaven. They're the ones roaming the halls. Filling out form after form and trying to get the proper stamps so they can get out of there. Most of the Fallen see them as just a backdrop of Hell. It's the fields that are the shining stars of the place.

The ones in the fields of Hell are the tourist destination, the place where the especially wicked go. And oh, do the Fallen and lesser demons love the truly wicked souls. It's much more fun to torture the dictator, then the solider who was just following orders. These souls are soaked in so much sin it makes every demon salivate. The souls are usually thrown into a level designated by the sin they were guilty of the most. 

Sometimes a soul will come down with so much sin that they get mixed up and are usually judged by their most recent one. Such happened to Father John who before he went on an ill fated walk with one of his favorite alter-boys had pocketed money meant to feed the kids into his own account. He was lost in the sheer number of souls pouring into Hell, due to the first World War. Toby returned dragging a limp and tired man and tossed him at Crowley's feet. Crowley grabbed him pulling him up, he felt disgusting just touching the man. 

Father John whispered raggedly as he was dragged through the levels. 

"Have I earned my reward now? I have finished my trails surely I am to be set free." 

Crowley let out a laugh.

"You really think that you're worthy of Heaven?" He barked.

Father John nodded.

"No, you were just misplaced." Crowley said as he dragged him onto an elevator to take him to the proper level. 

Crowley left him without another word watching in morbid satisfaction as the man was dragged away to reap the reward for his disgusting deeds. He headed out of Hell and back into the London air. 

Popping over to the London records office he spent a few hours searching for the right files and in doing so found out about a project for a Motorway that with just a few tweaks could be made into a Hellish sigil. After he had grabbed everything he needed he hopped into his Bentley and headed to the bookshop making sure to grab some food on his way home.

* * *

Aziraphale had welcomed him into the shop with a kiss and a cup of tea. He sauntered through the shelves to Cadence's area. In the years that she had been in the shop here little section had bloomed into looking like a proper room. She had been given a dresser and table on which were various items, usually books, but there were a couple of music boxes on them. The dresser once had a mirror but Cadence had shattered it when she realized she couldn't see her reflection. That had been a bad day, Aziraphale had snapped it away from sight and thought. It was really her area now and if the few customers who made it back there thought it weird they were soon driven away by her pranks. Nothing said stay away like a music box tinkling as you move throughout the store. Or high pitched giggles which had scared one man so badly he had shoved the number of an exorcist into Aziraphale's hands before running from the shop whilst screaming. Both her and Mum thought it hilarious, Father not so much.

"Casper! You here?" Crowley called. 

He heard a snort as she materialized.

"Where else would I be?" She said cheekily.

"Got some information on your friend. Come join us for tea and we'll go over it." Crowley started to walk away knowing she would follow based on her curiosity alone. 

They all sat down to some nice Gensing tea and biscuits. As Crowley opened the file of Zachary Abbee. 

"It looks like Zachary is still alive and he still lives in London." Crowley pointed out the address as Cadence scanned over it. Her eyes lit up hungrily as she absorbed the information given. 

"Can we go see him?" She pleaded and neither of them would be able to say no to that sweet voice or face. 

They hopped into the Bentley and in fifteen minutes time found themselves outside of a two story condo and banging on the door of the Martion's flat, Cadence was hiding in her diary. A middle-aged woman in scrubs answered the door, fly away hair tinged with grey.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a thick southern accent. 

"Yes, we're looking for a Zachary Abbee. Does anyone by that name live here?" Aziraphale answered, beaming his sunniest smile. 

The woman paused for a moment before responding. 

"I believe that was the old name of Mr. Martion but I don't know for sure. What is this in regards to?" She was watching their faces if they were solicitors or door to door salesmen, she would boot them off the porch without further ado. 

"We have a Mr. Abbee listed in the benefactors of a will we're processing and we need to locate him." Crowley said, turning on the charm.

"Are you lawyers?" She asked still barring them from entering the flat. 

"Yes and we're on a time crunch so if we could please see him that would be of great help to us." Aziraphale replied. 

For a minute they were worried that they would have to miracle their way in but she let them in and led them to the sitting room. Mr. Martion which is a name he gained through marriage was sitting in his wheelchair watching the telly. He was shouting at the rugby game, when the woman tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Mr. Martion a couple of men are here to see you. They said it's something about a will." 

She patted his hand and went to make some tea.

He grumbled a little as he turned around to take in the oddest couple he's ever seen. One of the men looked like he was from a Charles Dickens novel. In cream and whites he looked so soft and sweet it called to mind the ghost of Christmas present. His partner or buddy was wearing all black had a ridiculously fashionable haircut and was wearing glasses inside like an arsehole. There was something off about both of them, something inhuman. 

"What do you want? I don't know anyone who would put me in their will, ‘cept for Mrs.Rikkers and last I heard of her she was still alive." He grumbled. 

"Ah, yes well, you see we're actually here becaus-." Aziraphale stutters out. 

"We need to talk to you about the events of August of 1914. Do you think you'd be able to tell us anything?" Crowley finished for him.

Zachary's face paled these men couldn't be human, they must be devils sent to drag him to Hell. He swallowed nervously before calling out. 

"Mary!" His voice was gravily and rugged, she bustled into the room. 

"Is everything alright Mr.Martion?" She asked her eyes on Crowley. 

"Be a dear and run and get us some digestive biscuits." He pushed a twenty pound note into her hands and insists that she get something. Not taking no for an answer. As she leaves he turns back to the two men, his eyes on Crowley.

"Alright then, I figured this would happen eventually. I'll come along quietly but you leave my nurse out of it. She's a good woman and doesn't need to be wrapped up in this." He said with such resignation that Crowley and Aziraphale were confused. 

"My good man, what on earth do you think we're here for?" Aziraphale sputtered. 

"Your devils sent to collect my soul for my sins yes?" He offered. 

Crowley burst out laughing, as Aziraphale sputtered even more. 

"Stop that you fiend. No we're not here for your soul. Although I'm afraid that if you don't make some changes you might find yourself dead soon enough." Aziraphale meant that the man's penchant for salty food and sugary drinks combined with his age was doing him no favors. 

"We're here about someone you knew back then. Would you settle down Crowley." He shot at his demon who was still giggling at the thought of a demon Aziraphale. 

"Most of the people I knew back then are either dead or have cut off contact. Who exactly are you asking about?" Zachary said, staring at them.

"Cadence Abbee. You know her yes?" Aziraphale asked, Zachary stilled. 

"Knew her, she died in 1915 of heart failure. Not long after Father John who I assume is why you're talking to me." He pushed his chair forward. 

Aziraphale nodded and brought out the diary placing it on the coffee table. Zachary watched as the air shimmied and a girl who he hadn't seen in fifty-five years appeared. 

"Cadence." He whispered in awe, she looked like she had on her funeral day. Dressed in the white dress and wavy bob. She looked at him and gave a very weak smile.

"Zachary." She said looking at him, he was no longer the tweedy fifteen year old she had known. He was confined to a wheelchair, his joints knobbly and withered. He reached out to touch her but his hand passed through. 

"I'm afraid I am just a touch dead." She said, he laughed at this. 

They began to speak of what had happened in the intervening years. Zachary had escaped both wars thanks to his wheelchair. He had become a lawyer advocating for children's rights and stricter laws against child abuse. He had met a lovely woman by the name of Rosa and had two kids, Collinsby and Cassidy, both of them lived out of country. His wife had died in 1960 and he's lived alone since. With a nurse who came over every other day to make sure he had what he needed. He had done his best to live a good life after the Father John incident. 

"I too feared what would come after death, I don't regret making sure he couldn't hurt anyone else but I can't say I'm not afraid." He said, wiping his eyes. 

"I know." Cadence fiddled with her dress. She looked him over, there was no black spot on his chest. He wasn't dying anytime soon.

"I don't know where you'll wind up but wherever it is I think it'll be okay. You weren't the one who killed him anyways." She said, he sighed nodding in agreement. 

They talked for a while before Cadence decided she wanted to leave. As they left Aziraphale miracled the pain and stiffness in his joints away. Crowley planned to make it seem like it had been a dream, but he spoke up before he did.

"You should look up Mrs. Rikkers, she's still alive and I just know that if she got to see you it would be the best part of her life right now. She's at Sunny Acres now, do stop by." He waved the three of them off as they got into their car and left. Later he would be shaken awake by Mary after a late afternoon nap, he would refuse the fish and chips she bought him and ask for a nice salad instead. The previous couple of hours seemed to be nothing but a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No it was not all just a dream, but they didn't think that leaving a aging man with a visit from a ghost would do him any favors in the "am I losing it" mindset. 
> 
> I'll leave you to decide what tortures are in store for the Father John.
> 
> The last name Abbee/Abby/Abbey comes from the practice of naming oprhans after the place they were found or taken in. So Cadence and Zachary are not related to each other despite having the same last name.


	9. Chapter 9

Sunny Acres Nursing home was one of the better ones in the city, nestled between Kew Gardens and an upscale suburb. It had a better track record of caring for its residents, not a bad place to live when you were 84 with no family left. 

Alma Rikkers had a long well lived life as she saw it. She had had wonderful parents, fulfilled her dream of becoming a nurse. Found love gotten married and even though she couldn't have children of her own she had considered the children on her ward hers. Especially the orphans, they needed extra love, the poor dears. 

Alma sat in her room overlooking the garden, such a lovely day. The sun was out and shining, flowers were blooming. If she wasn't so tired If her legs didn't ache and her lungs didn't falter she might get up and walk around it.

She opened her window to breathe in the summer air. She inhaled the rich scent of magnolias and flowers, mixed with the scent of cars but it wasn't as bad as the air in the central of London. As she took in the afternoon sun she heard the soft sound of feedback. She turned in her seat to see a man sitting across from her on her bed. He was a little plump and stocky looking but he radiated warmth and love.

He had soft white blonde hair and blue eyes, he smiled at her dimples in his rosy cheeks and she felt a little embarrassed. Like she was being viewed by God or one of his angels. He spoke up with a soft and sweet voice.

"Are you Mrs. Rikkers?" He asked eyes twinkling with warmth, he was very cute, he looked very much like her William.

"Depends on who's asking, haven't been a Mrs. For about twenty years but I wouldn't mind changing that." She winked cheekily at him and he blushed which just made him cuter. 

"I am Aziraphale, Principality of Heaven Guardian of the Eastern Gate of Eden." He boasted a little. 

Alma felt her heart jump in shock. She put her hand on her chest to steady it. 

"Are you really a angel?" She asked, taking in this man. He certainly looked the part. Although he looked more like a cupid than an "Angel" angel.

He beamed at her. "That I am. I have heard many things about you Mrs. Alma. I was wondering if you would talk to me about a Cadence Abbee." 

Alma gave a little gasp.

"I haven't heard her name since she died in 1915. Heart failure from polio poor dear. She wasn't the first nor the last. And as you can imagine the introduction of the vaccine saved so many. She was a lonesome child, most of the orphans were." 

Alma grew misty eyed and continued.

"I could never have children of my own but to me the children on my ward were mine. I adored each and every one of them. Cadence was precious to me, I truly felt like she was mine. I buried her, you know. The orphanage didn't care about her, her remains were to be cremated with the other unclaimed. I couldn't let that happen to her. I picked out the plot and had her placed in my old wedding dress. It was nothing fancy but every girl deserves a pretty dress. If I had a daughter, well I imagine that Cadence would have been that daughter." 

Alma wiped at her eyes and Aziraphale handed her a handkerchief.

"You must have loved her a great deal." He said as he watched the woman wipe her eyes.

"Oh I did, I loved all of the children who came through my ward. Perhaps I was a bit strict with them at times but I was running a tight ship and needed to have everything going right." Alma smiled at the thought of her days and nights at the hospital. 

"This may seem a tad odd." Aziraphale began.

Alma gave a small laugh. "Any odder than talking to a real angel?" She smirked.

Aziraphale smiled back. "If you wouldn't be opposed to it, I brought someone with me. I think you two should talk to each other." He brought out the blue leather diary and placed it in Alma's hands.

She dragged her withered hands over the cover. Gently brushing it. 

"I know this book, I bought it for Cadence when she was little. I don't think I ever saw her without it afterwards. I thought it lost. Oh!" 

Alma gave a little start as the air shimmered and Cadence appeared before her very eyes. 

"Is it truly you child?" Alma stared at the girl. She looked as she had when she was buried. Alma reached out for her and Cadence gave a shocked gasp when the old woman's hand brushed hers. 

Cadence noticed a black mark on the old nurse's chest that was large and stood out. 

"My dear child, I hoped to see you again someday." Alma said, crying fully as Cadence embraced her. They stayed like that for a long while crying into each other's arms. 

Eventually Alma grew tired and had to lay down. Before she fell asleep she directed Cadence to her dresser. Cadence pulled out a small cardboard box and gave another cry as she opened it.

"I recovered it from the hospital and kept it all this time. I wanted a piece of you but it's time it was returned to its rightful owner." 

Cadence held the butterfly pin in her hands a couple of the stones had fallen out but it was otherwise in perfect shape. 

"Thank you, thank you so much." Cadence embraced her again and Alma smiled tiredly as she whispered something into the girl's ear. 

Alma fell asleep and Aziraphale said a blessing over her, giving her her last rights and wishing her a final farewell. He and Cadence left the room and headed out to where Crowley waited in the car. Unable to set foot on the consecrated grounds or the nursing home. 

As they left a figure entered the room and with a gentle pass of his hand he held the soul of Alma Rikkers. The woman smiled at him and when he pointed towards the light she ran to embrace her dear William. Together they walked into paradise, hand in hand. Forevermore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing this chapter but I finally finished it. I hope you all enjoy and this will be the last of the agnst for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio is growing closer together and Cadence has some new tricks. Shenanigans insue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's a long time for this story hasn't it?
> 
> Welcome back to any old readers and a hearty Hello to any new readers. I already have the end game planned for this story so stay tuned.

Neither Crowley or Aziraphale could remember nor figure out who miracled what for Cadence. Aziraphale recalls miracling her to be able to pick things up and Crowley recalls miracling it where she could move around more freely. Neither of them could remember who made it to where she could consume food and drinks. 

She was still bound by some innate rules, She didn't have a reflection nor would she show up in pictures. She couldn't touch physical beings, she couldn't go more than fifteen meters away from her diary, and unless she was slipping into it she couldn't touch her own diary. The only time she seemed able to touch someone was when she hugged Nurse Rikkers an hour before the woman passed away in her sleep. 

Cadence could affect the world around her when her emotions got strong enough. She'd shattered lights and cracked mirrors when upset, it didn't take her long to work out how to mimic them in their miracles. Aziraphale watched with raised eyebrows as she summoned a book to her hands from a high shelf. It seemed that she was becoming more like them then she was like a ghost. This was leaving them both curious as to how things would progress.

* * *

**1972**

* * *

**London, St. James Park**.

Aziraphale was off in the States helping to encourage them to sign a treaty banning biological warfare. He had lost the coin toss so he was also going to encourage some men to break into the DNC in Washington. 

Crowley was strolling along in the park after having given his bread crumbs to the ducks amassed there. Cadence walked beside him humming to herself as she licked at the strawberry ice cream he had bought her. As they were leaving the park Crowley stiffened and licked the air. 

He smelled poo-infested swamp water and turned to see Hastur behind them. 

"Hello…. Crawly." Hastur said approaching the two. 

Crowley backed away, tucking Cadence's diary in the pocket of his jacket before Hastur could notice. 

"Hasstur! Good to- I mean horrible to see you. What can I do for you on this absymal day?" 

Cadence hid behind Mother, watching closely and not saying a word. 

Hastur stepped closer.

"I was wondering if you got your assignment, and curious as to why you're still here." 

Hastur was staring at them, his black eyes glowing with malicious sparks. 

"Oh, yeah, yeah I got that. I was heading for the airport now. Just here to umm..to umm." 

"Encouraging that man over there to break his diet." Cadence spoke up pointing to a portly man eating a greasy hotdog with ketchup dribbling down his face. 

"Yes! That's exactly it. He's been trying to get in shape for um." Crowley was fumbling for words.

"Beach season. The humans are nuts about their appearances. Pride and all, but he managed to tempt one to Gluttony. Within a decade you shall have him." Cadence finished for him.

Hastur cocked his head at them. He looked Cadence up and down and smiled wickedly at her.

"Who's your pet Crawly?" Hastur licked his lips at the girl. 

"She'sss mine." Crowley hissed standing directly in front of his wayward ghost child. He had taken his glasses off and his eyes went full snake. He didn't really know what Hastur could do to her but he didn't care to find out. 

Before he could do anything a shout was heard. The hotdog cart slammed into Hastur at lethal speed, he fell and was covered in hotdogs and all the trimmings. A crowd began to gather to address the dead *homeless man. Crowley bolted dragging Cadence by her book. 

They got a couple of streets away when he stopped.

"What the hell was that Cadence?" He hissed at her.

Cadence just shrugged.

"What? He was getting to close, like you wouldn't have done the same." She said, glaring back at him.

"That's not my point, of course I would have done the same. Just how did you manage that? I know for a fact that, cart wasn't within your reach. How did you manage to get it to do that?" He had calmed down some and was more interested in this new ability.

Cadence shrugged again.

"I just saw it and thought about it rolling towards us and snapped my fingers, and it did." She wasn't sure she'd be able to do that, it had honestly come as a surprise.

"No humans were harmed, what's the issue?" 

Crowley sighed, "There's no issue Casper. Satan knows I owed him one from the Boston Molasses disaster. I don't know, but I think we should head to the States. If Hell is looking, they'll be expecting me in Washington." 

"Oh? Can we first class seats?" Cadence asked, happily striding next to him as they walked to the Bentley.

"Course we're going to get First class seats. In fact I imagine that *two seats have just been reserved for us." Crowley smiled at her as they got into the car. 

The Bentley had taken to playing songs from a newish band called Queen. Both of them rather enjoyed the songs. Crowley especially liked the lead singer's voice, Freddy Jupiter or something like that.

* * *

They had arrived in Washington and been able to contact Aziraphale letting him know what was going on. Aziraphale insisted that Cadence come with him to his blessing whilst Crowley was off tempting. 

Afterwards they walked through the halls of the U.N.I.C building, Aziraphale was awed by the structure. 

As he walked he took in everything he thought to himself with a pleased smile, that he most certainly would be visiting the Congressional library. When he heard a familiar feedback signal, a quick glance and he saw Gabriel behind him.

"Gabriel! So good to see you here. The blessing went smashingly, I got seventy countries to sign the treaty."Aziraphale boasted a bit.

Cadence was sitting in a chair a few feet away minding her own business.

Gabriel clapped him on the shoulders and smiled his gameshow smile.

"That's great, I'm just here because you didn't turn in your quarterly report. This is the fifth time you've been late this decade." Gabriel said Aziraphale's face fell. 

Gabriel proceeded to lay into Aziraphale about his miracle reports and any other nitpick he could think of. By the time he was done Aziraphale looked mighty crestfallen and subdued. Cadence glowered at the Archangel and before he left gave a quick snap of her fingers the Archangel walked off without noticing the long train of toilet paper stuck to his leather shoes. 

Aziraphale looked up and suppressed a giggle when he saw this. He looked back to see if Crowley was behind him but it was Cadence who walked up to him. She stood beside him grinning mischievously.

"Did you do that?" He asked confused, she nodded.

"I also made it where the heel of one shoe is just two millimeters shorter than the other." 

She was giggling at this.

"Oh you're just as bad as your mother." He huffed.

"Probably, shall we go check out that library you were talking about?" She offered, Aziraphale took it forgetting about the miracle issue.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be what she got up to whilst Aziraphale and Crowley were caring for Warlock.  
> Democrat.National.Convention  
> United Nations
> 
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Great_Molasses_Flood
> 
> *Homeless people are people and get ingnored a lot there have been cases where a homeless person was left dead on the street for hours at a time. So even though it's Hastur   
> I at least wanted for the public to care about the demise of what appears to be a homeless person. 
> 
> *Two grabby buisness men where bumped off the flight to make room for them.
> 
> Queen debued in 1970, so they would be relatively new to Crowley. The Bentley is already in love with them.


	11. On with the show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we race towards the end, Cadence reflects on her life and unlife. Choices are made and lots are cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been awhile, I am writing this instead of going on social media and stressing myself out about the US election. This is the last chapter, thank you for reading this far. Hope you're doing well.

**2007**

* * *

"How long will you be gone for?" Cadence asked as she sipped at her tea. 

Mum had come barreling in the other night in a tizzy. She had said something to Father about the end of it all and then barrelled out. Father following behind her. 

"That's the thing Casper, we want to be there as early as possible. So it'll be a few years." Crowley said looking at Cadence sitting in her chair.

Cadence hid a grimace at the thought of being alone again. So many years she had been here, she felt safe here, protected and loved. She didn't want to say goodbye to everything she has. 

"It's to protect everything, love. We're doing this to protect everything we love." Aziraphale again found himself wishing he could touch her, Lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. Give her a hug. He wanted so much to hold their girl. "I promise it'll go faster than you think, and we'll be back now and again. I trust you'll watch the shop for me?" He said softly, Cadence just nodded in acceptance. 

Soon they were packed and left her alone, she tried not to cry as the Bentley disappeared from sight. She retreated to her diary and settled into its pages. A little sniffle escaped her, the noise rang louder in the empty bookshop.

* * *

11 years later.

* * *

It didn't work, They had the wrong boy. Now there was only three days left to find him and save everything.

* * *

"I think I found something." Aziraphale spoke, into the phone. 

"Can't talk right now, got an old friend over." Crowley said, rushed and half listening. 

He had spent all night and day reading The Nice and Accurate Prophecies. He had been able to figure them out. Now he just needed to contact God and this should be solved. He pulled the rug in the middle of his shop away reveling the circle. Lighting the candles he steps back. Cadence is at his side, She is doubtful this will work. 

"Are you sure they'll listen to you? They are already mad at you for Mum." She asks, her voice trembles. 

Aziraphale is a little too caught up in what he's doing.

"That's why I'm going straight to the top. She'll listen, she can't possibly want this war. Now my dear I need you to return to your diary. Just until I finish calling them. I'd hate them to see you and try to take you." He smiles nervously at her. 

Cadence sighs and retreats certain that this won't work. She pauses as she passes the prophecy book, She can faintly hear some shouting and Aziraphale sounding upset and desperate. It's on its last page and she reads the last prophecy ripping it out of the book, she hears the angel cry out.

"Oh...fuck." 

The bookshop starts to erupt into flames and she can't find Aziraphale. She tries desperately but he's gone, as the fire spreads she knows she has too choose. She uses what little power she has to preserve the prophecy book. She can feel her diary burning. Her own dress is falling apart.

"Aziraphale! Cadence! Where are you?!" Mum's voice calls out. 

More of her is disappearing, she calls out arms clutching the book protectively. 

"Cadence!" Crowley rushes over. "Where's Father? where's Aziraphale?" He looks over at their girl, she looks like she's coming apart at the seams. She shakes her head and holds out the book. It's burnt but still together, Crowley grabs at and races through the shop grabbing the diary, It's barely held together. Running outside he throws the books into the Bentley and takes off. Heading towards Tadfield at fast as they can.

* * *

Pushing the Bentley through the hellfire only caused more damage to Cadence, but she said nothing because Mum needed to focus on keeping it all together until they got to the airbase. She had to keep it together for the sake of everything.

* * *

Mum and Father embraced, safe in each other's arms.

"You cannot destroy Death, for too destroy me would destroy everything. All have their times and all must accept it." Death spoke over the group but Cadence felt as if he was staring deep into her soul.

"I can't guarantee your safety, the forces in play won't be happy without some blood having been spilt." Death glanced over the three non-humans. It was as it had been in 33 A.D. both sides demanded that a life be given. His eyes passed over to the ghost barely there anymore. 

  
  


She felt tired, and brittle. She didn't want to leave, but it was time wasn't it? She'd run long enough. She stepped forward, hearing cries from her parents. 

"Casper! What are you doing?" Crowley and Aziraphale run forward. She turns around to look at them one last time. She holds something out to them. Aziraphale takes it. 

"Don't go!" He says clutching the small piece of paper. 

Cadence smiles sadly. "It'll be ok. Thank you for loving me." With one last look at them she walks up to Death who holds out his hand. Taking it she asks him one question.

"Will it be enough? Will it keep them safe?" 

Death nods and they walk into the light together. In Crowley's hands the diary collapses into ash.

* * *

Crowley and Aziraphale hold each other tightly, tears pouring down their faces as they watch their beloved child disappear. A hand touches them and they turn around to face the humans. 

"Is there anything we can do?" A young twitchy looking man with a kind voice speaks. A young woman stands beside them. They're not sure what to say they accept the offer for tea later and head to the bus stop to await a ride home. 

Aziraphale holds Crowley's hand. 

"Do you think we were deluding ourselves?" He asks, throat tight. 

"How so?" Crowley responds.

"Do you think that we got too attached to the idea that we could keep her?" 

"All those years, We forgot what she was. We forgot that she's not immortal like us." Crowley feels ripped apart, no punishment is worse than this. 

"I wish." Aziraphale starts. "I wish we could have hugged her. I wish that we could have held her, even for a moment." 

The bus pulls up and they get on it miracling it to take them to London. It's on their way there that Aziraphale remembers the piece of paper Cadence gave him. He pulls it out and reads it to Crowley.

**"Thou who walketh unto Death armes**

**to home they shalle returne.**

**Heaven and Hell**

**united shalle they be"**

"I guess that means that wherever she is she's happy, and safe." Crowley thinks aloud.

* * *

Cadence felt a shift as Death pulled her into the everafter. He let go of her hand and she looked around, the room was warm. She hadn't felt proper warmth since before she died. 

"What's going to happen to me?" She asks him. 

Her voice holds no fear, only acceptance. 

Death shrugged.

"I am not sure, I was only told to bring you both here." He replies. 

"Both?" Cadence looks around the room. She spots a figure coming into focus. Her breath falters as a dark skinned young woman steps into view. 

"Noel?" Cadence timidly approaches the woman. Noel nods and throws her arms around her, the two embrace and share a kiss. 

"How are you here?" Cadence asks looking into her love's light brown eyes. Noel looks so young, like she didn't live that much longer than Cadence did. 

"I became a nurse, I was sent to the battlefield hospitals. There was a bombing, so many died." Noel explains running her hand through Cadence's dark brown curls. The girls laugh and kiss again. As they do another figure comes into view. The woman looks like you would expect a mother to look. Except you couldn't pin down her race or age, It shifted constantly. She smiles at them. 

"Well done you." She says. 

"Where are we?" Cadence asks though she already knows the answer. 

"I am giving you a choice." God speaks. 

The girls pull each other into a tighter embrace. 

"You can choose to move on to whatever after life awaits you. Or you can return." She says.

"Return? But I can't go back, they'll be in danger!" Cadence protests. 

God laughs, "Worry not. I will let no harm come to them. I quite like them too much to let that happen. Dear child I am simply giving you a choice of where to go." 

Cadence paused at this, She wants to be with Noel, but she also wants to be with them. She spent so many years being loved by them. All she wants is to have it back. 

"If I choose to return what will happen with Noel?" She asks. 

God smiled, "That's for her to decide. You will get to see each other again." 

Cadence hugs Noel tightly and kisses once more. She whispers into her ear, Noel smiles and kisses her back. 

"I've made my choice." She says, God looks at her and touches her shoulder. 

"May you know what love is from this moment onwards." And Cadence is gone, God then turns to Noel. "What will your decision be?" She asks.

* * *

Three days had gone by and Crowley and Aziraphale couldn't bring themselves to go near Cadence's part of the store. They mourned in silence as the hours had ticked by. The first day they worried that their head offices would come for them. But all that happened is they received a letter of dismissal from their jobs. They were to leave them alone and be left alone. Adam had tried to bring her back but nothing worked. 

They assured Adam that it was ok and that if it was meant to be she would come back. Still they mourned her, they sat in the back room in each other's arms. Crowley spoke up for the first time in three days. 

"I think we should move." He said.

"Move? Where to?" Aziraphale responded.

"Anywhere, we've lived in London for centuries. A change of scenery might be nice. We could go somewhere with wide open skies and lots of sunshine." Crowley was about to ramble when a sharp rap sounded on the door. 

They would have ignored it but it persisted. They got up and walked to the door, opening it up to reveal a familiar delivery man. 

"Evening Gents, I've got a delivery for a Crowley and Aziraphale." He was holding onto a wicker basket. 

Crowley and Aziraphale stared at each other for a moment before something clicked. They signed the paper and brought the basket inside. Setting it on the checkout counter. 

"Do you think?" Aziraphale spoke. 

The basket gave a whimper and Crowley rushed to open it. Lifting up the flap they were greeted with a small infant girl. She had a round face and hazel eyes, when she saw them she lit up and began to gurgle happily. Aziraphale lifted her out of the basket and held her to his chest. 

"There's a letter in here as well angel." Crowley's voice was filled with awe. 

_ "To My Demon and Angel. I am pleased with your actions and sacrifice for the greater good.  _

_ I know your hearts are hurting and I wish to mend them. Cadence couldn't move on without you. Fear not for while her soul is the same she is made from a little bit of both of you. Love and guide her. Be kind and good to each other. God." _

They looked down at the baby and Crowley felt her essence. 

"Angel, she has an immortal soul." He said. "Which means." He started.

"It means we get to keep her." Aziraphale was crying again but they were tears of joy. Crowley embraced him and their daughter. Kissing both of them on the cheeks. Laughing in delight as he could finally hold her, she was soft and warm. She smelled of baby powder, old books and a hint of cinnamon.

* * *

"I'm sorry my Lord, we do not understand." 

The Archangels looked at one another and looked at the little baby girl Gabriel held in his arms. She had dark skin and brown eyes. 

"What are we supposed to do with this?" Gabriel questioned. The baby began to fuss and cry. He began to gently bounce her in his arms. 

"You are to care for and raise her. It's time you remembered to have love and empathy for life. She will need you, and I will not tolerate you bringing any harm to her." God chided them before leaving. 

The Archangels looked gobsmacked and were startled out of it by the cooing of the infant. 

"I guess we just have to learn about it. Sandalphon go find out if there are any classes on taking care of babies. Uriel go find what babies need" Michael snapped. She turned to Gabriel who was making silly faces at the baby. 

"Give it here before you make it cry." She said. Gabriel frowned. 

"She's not crying and no." He held her protectively to his chest. The baby squeaked in delight. Michael just sighed. 

"What should we name her anyways?" She asked. 

"How about Noel?" He responded.

* * *

Crowley and Aziraphale walked through St. James park and stopped at the pond. Handing some food to the toddler between them they smiled as she threw food to the ducks. They let her do it on her own for a minute or two. They smiled at each other. 

"I think we're doing a good job. What do you think? Husband." Aziraphale says with a cheeky smile. 

Crowley gives him a kiss. "I think we are the best at this. Literally numero un-" 

His speech was cut off by a splash and the shriek of the ducks. They turned and saw that Cadence was starting to wade into the pond. They ran towards her trying to catch her before she got too far into it when someone else grabbed her and pulled her out. The man waded back with her tucked under his arms. 

"Oh my goodness, Thank you so much.. Gabriel?!" Aziraphale looked up at his former boss who handed his child back to him. 

Gabriel glowered at him. 

"You really shouldn't take your eyes off your child near water. She could have been seriously hurt." He chided them. 

Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other, both very confused when Micheal came up holding the hand of a little girl. She was licking an ice cream cone and getting it all over her face. Cadence saw her and began to wiggle. 

"Down papa, down." She tapped Aziraphale and he put her down. She ran and embraced the other girl who embraced her in turn and started to share her ice cream. 

The angels and demon watched the exchange with curious faces. Gabriel spoke up. 

"That's Noel, the almighty put her in our charge about three years ago." He said, ever the proud father.

"And that's Cadence, we also got her about three years ago." Crowley added. The Almighty sure loved her jokes didn't she. 

The adults began to talk to each other on the ups and downs of parenting. As they did neither paid attention as a ball of muck sailed through the air, smacked into Gabriel and got Michael as well. Cadence giggled manically as the two stared at her. Michael looked annoyed but Gabriel just miracled it away, He's dealt with far worse mess. Aziraphale began to walk towards her but she shrieked in laughter and took off Noel following behind her. Finally captured they said their goodbyes although they had to promise to meet up again later in the week before the girls would separate from each other. 

"Come on Casper, Angel. Let's go get lunch." Crowley said, taking his little girl's hand. 

"Where should we go? McDonalds?" Aziraphale teased. 

"No..Witz..Witz." Cadence responded. 

"We can go there but you must be on your very best behavior or you'll not get any dessert." Aziraphale said.

As they left the garden nobody was paying attention, A nightingale began to sing.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about making a Fluffy sequel about these characters? What do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated and Constructive criticism is welcome. Hope you all enjoy my story.


End file.
